Before I met you Kujo
by Twistedheart23
Summary: Victorique now lives a rather boring yet happy life. However, she didn't always. Has anyone ever wondered how her life was before she met Kujo?
1. Daiki

This is my first story on fanfic so sorry if it's not very good. Hope you like it! This is just my opinion about what probably happened before Victorique met Kujo. I love Gosick!

By- Twistedheart23

Disclaimer: I do not own Gosick but I do own Daiki.

Summary- Victorique now lives a rather boring yet happy life. However, she didn't always. Has anyone ever wondered how her life was before she met Kujo?

_Could life be more boring?_

Victorique, pipe in one hand, book in other, stared at the floor.

"Victorique!"

Kujo was racing up the stairs.

Victorique turned around so she was no longer facing the stairs.

"Victorique!"

Kujo stood at the top of the stairs, panting.

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"No trouble at all actually."

"What have you brought me?"

Victorique hadn't eaten at all today. _Kujo... you did... bring me something? Right?_

"Here."

Kujo handed her a box of chocolate.

Victorique's eyes lit up. _I've... never had... chocolate!_

"My Obaasan has a friend in America."

"And she sent _you _milk chocolate?"

"Well, no. She sent them to my Obaassan, who sent them to me."

" Is that all you came here for?"

"Actually, I came here to ask you something. What was your life like... before I came here?"

Victorique stood up with an angry look on her face and stomped on Kujo's foot.

"KYAAA!"

Kujo's cry echoed the entire library. He held his left foot and started hopping on his right.

Victorique took a puff from her pipe and walked away. She disappeared into the plants and waited for Kujo to leave.

_Life was..._

Victorique walked down the street in a blue silk dress.

"I've never seen so many flowers in my life."

She skipped down the street all the way to a small blue house and knocked on the door.

"Daiki? Are you home?"

A tall boy with brown hair, basically towering over her, opened the door.

"Hello Victorique! Would you like tea before we head off?"

"Sure!"

Victorique walked into the blue house.

"So Victorique, where are you going for the summer?"

"I have no plans."

They walked to a small table and Victorique sat down. Daiki handed her a cup of tea.

"I want to visit my shimai. But she's in China so..."

"Well I'm going on a cruise for three weeks. Won't you come with me, Victorique?"

Victorique's eyes lit up.

"Really? Of course I'd come!"

She got up from her chair to hug Daiki. Daiki laughed. Victorique sat back in her chair and took a sip of her tea.

"When is the cruise?"

"Next week when school ends."

"More tea please!"

Daiki got up and filled Victorique's cup with tea.

"Here you go."

Victorique drank her cup of tea.

"We should be heading off now. Where are you taking me?"

Earlier that day, Daiki told Victorique he was taking her... somewhere.

"It's a surprise. Now come one. Race you to the door!"

"Ready!"

"Set!"

"GO!"

They raced to the door. Daiki won.

"Nice try, now lets go."

Daiki opened the door.

"After you."

Daiki ran half a mile to a field of flowers. Victorique gasped.

"Their beautiful!"

"Aren't they?"

Victorique ran into the field of flowers, spinning around and around. When she stopped, she got dizzy and fell down laughing.

"Daiki!"

An unreconized voice called Daiki.

"Daiki? Oh Daiki! It's been so long."

It was an elderly woman. The woman walked over, using her cane, to Daiki.

"Get away from me! Who are you?"

"I am you're mothers..."

"Best friends... mother?"

"That's right. And... I have to take you with me. Your mother is in the hospital."

"WHAT?"

"She... well just come on."

Victorique just stood their.

"Daiki? What about the cruise?"

"VICTORIQUE! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT HAS HAPPENED? MY MOTHER IS IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"I know that Daiki but I just-"

"Save it! Take me to my mother."

Daiki followed the elderly woman out of the field.

"D- Daiki? DAIKI, DON'T LEAVE ME! Pl- please don't."

Victorique ran away, crying.

_extrodinary. But, there were those times when..._


	2. Avril and Kujo

"Victorique!"

"Yes young reaper?"

"For the last time, stop calling me that!"

"Reaper."

"Grr!"

"What do you want Kujo?"

"I brought you this."

Kujo gave her a blue bag.

"What is it?"

"Open it up."

Victorique pulled out a lollipop. Her eyes lit up. She quickly took off the raper and put the cherry lollipop in her mouth.

"You're welcome."

"So what do you really want?"

"What makes you think I-"

"Kujo!"

"Fine! I wanted to ask you if you'd come on vacation with Avril and me."

"I will go nowhere with that farting newt!"

"Well then I'm leaving you for the summer."

"Who said I didn't have plans?"

"Well do you?"

"Yes! Yes I do!"

"Oh."

"Ya!"

"Well, will you go with us for a week and then we'll take you back here?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the beach."

"I'll think about it."

"I need to know now."

"... Fine"

"Great! I'll go tell Avril."

"_I guess I'll go to the flower field next week._"

When Kujo left, Victorique went in the elevator. When she got down she walked to her house. There must've been a billion stars spread across the night's sky. Each one lit the way and guided her home. When she got to her house, she put on her kimono that Kujo got her and went to bed.

**...**

**Ding-Dong**

Victorique awoke to the sound of her door bell.

"Victorique! I know you're here! Open the door!"

Victorique opened the door to see Avril and Kujo standing outside her door.

"Well, if it isn't the farting newt."

"Victorique!"

"Be quiet Kujo! You two came to _my_ house!"

"That doesn't mean you can just-"

"Kujo! She's right. Anyway, we just wanted to tell you that we'll be leaving in one hour."

"Well I'll go get ready then. _Farting newt!_

Victorique went inside and slammed the door.

"So Avril, I'm really looking forward to our trip to the beach."

Avril smiled.

"Me too. But I have a question to ask you."

They walked over to a bush so Avril could tell him something privately.

"What is it Avril?"

"Do you.. like Victorique?"

"In what way?"

"Love."

"NO! I DO NOT LOVE VICTORIQUE!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you left me last summer for her and you spend all your time with her!"

"It was your idea to invite her to come to the beach with us."

"Yes! That's only so I could figure out a way to make her not hate me. Or hate me less."

"I told you, she's my friend! Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I..."

Avril put her arms around Kujo's waist.

"Avril, do you..."

"Yes I..."

Kujo pulled her closer to her.

"Love..."

Avril kissed Kujo. If you asked Kujo what it felt like, he would've said it felt like kissing a goddess.

"How about going to the movies sometime, Avril?"


	3. Who's a better couple?

Victorique packed her bag to go to the beach. She packed her swim suit, four dresses, three towels, and her necklace from Cordelia. She also packed her tooth brush, tooth paste, four more dresses, and a camera. The camera would be used to black mail Kujo with. She took her bag, that was now bigger than her, and went outside. She saw Kujo and Avril holding hands talking.

"If you two are going to go on a date, don't do it at my house!"

They had an embarrassed look on their face.

"Did you see Avril and I...?

"Doing what?"

"Nothing!" "Nothing!"

"Are you two... dating?"

"No! Kujo and I aren't dating!"

"That's right we're not dating! ...Offically..."

"I don't care if you guys are."

"You don't?"

"Why would I?"

"We thought you..."

Victorique hadn't completly liked Kujo. She was torn between...

"NO!"

"That's what I said!"

"So theirs something wrong with dating me?"

"No that's not what I-"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

Victorique angrily stomped off.

"Wait! Victorique!"

She stomped inside her house and slammed the door. Avril rang the doorbell over and over again.

"Victorique? Can I come in?"

"I'm not going to the beach!"

"Please come with us."

"Why so Kujo can insult me more? You probably don't even want me here."

"Actually, it was my idea to invite you."

"I don't care!"

"Please come with us. It's only a week."

"... Who will I be sharing a hotel room with?"

"Me."

"..."

"So you'll go?"

"Only a week right?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Yay!"

Victorique opened the door with her huge bag, still bigger than her. Avril smiled and held her hand out.

"Come on!"

Victorique hit her hand out of the way.

"I don't completly like you yet!"

She swiftly walked away, not even glancing at Kujo. Kujo had a confused expression on his face. He ran after.

"Victorique, wait."

"Don't talk to me!"

"I'm sorry I just-"

"I said don't talk to me!"

Avril ran over to them.

"We need to go to the train stop."

"Ready when you are."

"Ok farting newt."

"I thought you kind of liked me now."

"I do, I was talking to Kujo."


	4. So we meet again

Victorique and Avril put their belongings away in their hotel room. Avril went to the bathroom to get changed. When she came out, she was wearing a dark blue one piece swimsuit.

"Victorique, why don't you go get dressed?"

Victorique walked to the bathroom and got dressed. She came out blushing in a pale pink one piece swimsuit.

"Wow! I love your swimsuit! I wish I had a pink one."

Victorique sat on her bed and tried to put her hair in a braid. She struggled a lot.

"Need any help?"

Victorique flashed her a dirty look and Avril quickly turned around. After a few more seconds of struggling, she flung her hair band at Avril and turned around so her hair was facing her too.

Avril smiled and braided her hair.

"I could teach you how to braid your own hair you know."

"I said I only partially liked you."

"Right. Well let's go!"

Avril skipped to the door and Victorique followed her. She knocked on Kujo's door that was next to theirs.

"Kujo, Victorique and I are ready."

Kujo opened the door and handed them both towels. He was wearing dark green swim trunks and was shirtless.

Victorique poked his stomach.

"You know, there is a gym."

"Ha! You talked to me."

"So you don't want me to?"

"Guys! Let's go!"

They all followed Avril to the evelator. There was a complete silence between them until they got outside. They were probably thinking about what had happened over the past week.

Avril ran to the ocean and took a dive in.

"Come on guys!"

"Coming Avril!"

Victorique walked over to the ocean.

"What's wrong Victorique? Come on, Kujo and are going to find seashells."

Victorique just stood there. Only her feet were wet.

"You can't swim can you? Well Avril and I could-"

Victorique dove in the water. She swam half a mile. When Avril and Kujo didn't see her, they got worried.

"VICTORIQUE?"

"VICTORIQUE?"

Her head popped up from underneath the water and started waving her right arm.

"Over hear!"

She layed on her back and let the rippling waves take her back.

"SHE'S DEAD!"

Avril started panicing. Victorique took her left hand and grabbed Kujo's nose.

"Ouch!"

"You really scared me!"

"Come on, lets go looking for shells!"

Victorique walked out of the water and layed in her towel. Kujo came up to her.

"Hello."

She turned around.

"Are you _still_ mad at me?"

"..."

"Look, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean what I said!"

"..."

Kujo handed her another took it and faced Kujo. Kujo smiled.

"So you forgive me?"

Victorique put her head slightly down. That symbolizes a nod. Kujo smiled.

"Great! Now come on, lets go."

"So Avril, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Oh Kujo I would love that!"

"Great! So where should we go?"

"I was thinking-"

"Does that mean I'm not invited?"

"Well, Victorique, this is kind of... a date. Me and Kujo thought we would-"

"First _you_ invite me and then_ you_ make other plans with Kujo?"

"Victorique, it's not her faul-"

"Save it Kujo! I'm leaving tonight!"

Victorique went to the front desk (they were in the lobby) and told the man there she was checking out. She then ran upstairs. When she got up there, she sat on her bed. Tears dripped down her eyes, as if her eyes were clouds. She then wiped the tears away and packed all of the things. She changed in to a pink dress and grabed her bag that was still bigger than her. Then she just walked out of the room.

On her way, she passed Kujo and Avril. They just stared at her. She ran out the door and dropped her bag. Three of her dresses fell out. She tried to pick them up, but a... very... umm... large... man stepped on her hand.

"KYAA!"

She again started to cry.

"Do you need some help?"

A familair face towered over her. It was a boy. A boy with brown hair. Just like...

"Miss, do I know you?"

The boy stuck his hand out. Right at that moment, Kujo and Avril raced outside. They stopped when they got to the door. Victorique paid them no attenetion. She took the boy's hand and got up.

"Are you... D-Daiki?"

"Victorique?"

"Yes, yes. You remember me!"

"No _you_ remember _me!_"

Then, their was a complete silence. They couldn't hear a single person. Avril and Kujo just stared at them. Then, Victorique's eyes met Daiki's. At that very moment, Daiki embraced Victorique and kissed her.


	5. Victorique and Daiki

Kujo stepped outside and pulled Victorique away from Daiki.

"Victorique what are you doing?"

"Kujo what are_ you_ doing? I'm capable of taking care of myself!"

"I know that but-"

"You're with Avril! Why do you care?"

"Well, he's s complete stranger!"

That made Victorique so furious she punched Kujo in the stomach. Kujo was silent.

"HE'S NOT A STRANGER! HE WAS THE VERY FIRST FRIEND I EVER HAD!"

"AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?"

"YOU DON'T!"

At that, Victorique ran away, leaving her bag. Kujo tried to pick it up but couldn't. Daiki just looked at him.

"I take pity on you."

Daiki took the bag and ran after Victorique leaving Avril.

"Wait!"

Kujo accidentally bumped into Daiki.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry."

"This is your fault anyway!"

"No it's not!"

"Ok, who took Victorique away from me?"

"...me."

"Who yelled at Victorique?"

Kujo sighed.

"I did."

"Then it's settled."

"I really wonder why Victorique would ever like a guy like you."

This stopped Daiki. He froze in reminesince. Then he ran as fast as he could, passing Kujo. He ran all the way to Victorique. She was just sitting on the ground. Daiki picked her up and carried her all the way to the train stop.

"D-Daiki... Where were you? You... you never... came back."

"I was, umm, in America."

"Why?"

"I needed to get away from it all."

"Well, now you have."

"I have haven't I, Gray Wolf?"

"You... you know?"

"Don't you remember that book that I lost?"

"Ya."

"Well that's what it was about and..."

"That explains a lot."

"Victorique, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

"What?"

He took her right hand.

"Will you... go out with me?"


	6. Kujo x Victorique

Kujo ran as fast as he could to the train stop. He looked back once at Avril and kept going.

_I'll get to her!_

He ran as fast as he could, just barley hearing Avril's voice in the backround.

"Kujo! How can you leave me here? I-I hate you!"

That slowed him down, but he was going to get to Victorique. He thought about the first time he met her. She was in her maid-like dress. As if she were a life-size doll. When she made him dance. And then when they went to find the hare on that boat.

Every time she ignored him. All of her surprising expressions. He wasn't going to let some guy take all that away from him. He didn't know what the guy did, but Kujo wasn't about to make the same mistake.

He ran faster and faster. His hat flew off. Then he looked down and stopped. It was Victorique's necklace. The one that she dropped to save him. It wasn't even broken. He picked it up and ran faster than he or Daiki ever did. He eventully saw the train leave. He didn't give up.

He looked around and saw a bike. He pulled 2500 yen out of his wallet and left it in the place of the bike and rode off by the train. When he reached the train he jumped and landed inside. Someone opened the door for him. He ran until he found Victorique. When he found her, he sat next to her, panting really hard.

"Kujo, how did you-"

"I ran, and ran, and rode a bike, and *pant* *pant* jumped on here. And I really need some water."

Victorique took a water bottle from her bag and gave it to Kujo.

_He really came... for me?_

Victorique started acting like she didn't care again. Well she tried, but it was pretty hard.

"Where's Avril?"

"I left her."

"WHAT?"

"She wasn't as important to me as you are."

Daiki had a furious look on his face.

"AVRIL IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND SO STAY AWAY FROM MINE!"

"WHAT? I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I NEVER SAID YES!"

"He asked you?"

Victorique started blushing.

"Y-yes."

"Well I'm glad you said no because..."

Kujo leaned over and kissed Victorique.

"Victorique? What are you-"

Victorique, still kissing Kujo, hit Daiki.

"Ouch!"

Victorique stopped and smiled.

"You know, Kujo, you can't jut go around kissing girls you think you like."

"There's a difference. I don't think I like you. I _know_ I like you."

"What about Avril?"

"She'll find her way back. Why do you care? You don't like her."

"...Actually, I do. She knows I do too."

"Oh, well she'll be fine. I only care about you."

He kissed Victorique again. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel like some beast. She felt like a girl. Not just any girl. Kujo's girl.


	7. Daiki and Avril

Avril waited for the next train to come.

_I HATE Kujo!_

When the train came, she got on and sat in the very back. She looked left out the window and looked down at her knees. Then she looked to her left. She saw the Daiki sitting there. He was staring down at the floor, about to cry.

"Excuse me, were you the boy that-"

Daiki stared at Avril as if she was the most beautiful human god created.

"Y-yes but, she's just a memory now."

"What?"

"She's... with Kujo now."

"WHAT? I'M GOIN TO KILL HIM!"

"Same here. By the way, my name's Daiki."

"Avril."

"Since we're both here together, wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure! I'm dying to see the movie Blue Roses."

Daiki stated blushing.

"Believe it or not, I kind of wanted to see that too."

"Really? Kujo would never see that movie with me."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm not him."

"Clearly you're not. You're way better."

They both smiled.

Daiki got up and sat next to Avril.

"You know, I don't think I can go to the movies with someone I know nothing about."

"Well what do you wanna know?"

"What's your full name?"

"Avril Bradley."

**...**

**At the movies.**

Avril and Daiki sat down next to eachother. The movie had just started. Daiki took Avril's hand and didn't let it go until the movie was over. When it was, they walked outside.

"Did you enjoy the movie Avril?"

"Yes I loved it! It's now one of my favorite movies."

Daiki took her hand and twirled her around.

"Did _you_ like the movie?"

"I loved it! It was so romantic!"

"Wasn't it?"

"If I knew you just a little better we could re-live the last scene."

"I agree. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>One more chapter left. I hope you enjoyed it so far. This is it for the most part but I'm writing about their future. Later Gosick fans!<p> 


End file.
